ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
MURDER Series Finale Credits
MURDER: A Game of Life and Death Created by Sci100 Inspired by the works of *And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie *Clue directed by *Psycho directed by *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated created by *Gravity Falls created by Alex Hirsch *The Pirates of the Caribbean Franchise by *The 007 Franchise by *Once Upon a Time by *Grey’s Anatomy by Shonda *Batman: Under The Red Hood by *The Blacklist by *Criminal Minds by *The DC Extended Universe by mos and ss *The Amazing Spiderman 2 by *The Dark Knight Trilogy by Christopher Nolan, etc. *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas by *Titantic by *Glee by *The Green Mile by *The Harry Potter Franchise by *Tron: Legacy by *Twin Peaks by *Angels and Demons by *Star Wars: The Force Awakens by *The Flash by *The Indiana Jones Franchise *Supernatural by *Timaeus and Critias by Plato *The Marvel Cinematic Universe by (Thor TDW, A, a2) *Ghost by *The Total Drama Series by TBA *1984 by *CSI: Miami by *The Cask of Amontillado by Edgar Allen Poe *Whodunnit by Written by Sci100 Season One: Wikia Manor *Daniel Craig as Nick *Mark Hamill as Jon *Javier Bardem as Ermac aka The Wikia Manor Killer *Matt Smith as Bloxx *Charlie Cox as Toon *Brett Dalton as Dark *Vincent D' Onofronio as Paper *Matt Dillion as Sol *Teddy Sears as DF *Ben Whishaw as Reo *Reed Diamond as Sci *Rade Sherbedgia as RG *Marisol Suarez as Melina the Maid *Carmen Luna as Erica the Maid *Tobin Bell as the voice of The Wikia Manor Killer Season Two: Mystery Island *Adam Scott as Omni *Andrew Garfield as Lego *Andrew Lincoln as Drillo *Dallas Roberts as Tyran *David Tennant as AB *Evan Peters as Ultra *Jenna Coleman as Speedy *Jon Bernthal as Omi *Michael Fassbender as Scoot *Peter Stormare as Sub *Robbie Amell as Nate *Ryan Eggold as Brandon *Michael McDonald and Ian Mckellen as Robert Gullahorn/Jack Doogorn aka The Fiend *Tony Todd as the voice of The Fiend *Dylan Sprouse as Arthur Demple *Emma Roberts as Diana Ney *Asa Butterfield as Clark Johnston *Hugh Laurie as Richard Butler *Matt Letscher and Terrence Stamp as Kross *Richard Armitage as David King *Henry Goodman as Daral Scidran/Dr. Lucius Sines *Gerard Stephens as Richard's Employer *Sara Stewart as Richard's Employer's Wife *Andrew Astor as Richard's Employer's Son *Erin Richards as the Gardner *Corbin Bernsen as John King *Jenny Agutter as Joan King *Pauley Perrette as Cecilia Bravtos *Michelle Harrison as Clara Butler *Diego Luna as Ponce De Butler *Nick Blood as Eric Cureluy *Jesper Christensen as Sif Hunderson *Alan Dale as Christopher 'Yopo' Rider *Jesse Plemons as Agent Miguel Rivers *Peter Capaldi as Alan Nomaly *Ron Rifkin as Eduardo Gullahorn *Óscar Jaenada as Christopher King *Gerard Monaco as George Founder *Tyrone Lopez as Michael Hero *Andrew Scott as Stewart 'Street' Masters *William Fitchner as the real Jack Doogorn *TBA as James Butler *Jennifer Lopez and Miranda Cosgrove as Vicki Demple And of course… *Tim Curry and Josh Hutcherson as Charles Butler Episodes *Season One: Wikia Manor *HANGING AROUND *PRODUCTION CODE: TBA *PRODUCTION SCHEDULE: TBA TO TBA *VICTIM: TBA *MURDER METHOD: TBA *Etc. (for rest of series) Season One: Wikia Manor as a whole is dedicated to my friends on Ben 10 Fan Fiction.*HANGING AROUND is dedicated to *TBA (for rest of season) Season Two: Mystery Island as a whole is dedicated to NickFusi0n, who left before the series could be completed, as well as the rest of my friends on Ben 10 Fan Fiction. *A NATURAL DEATH is dedicated to *TBA (For rest of season) *Special Thanks to Ultra, Toon, Mig, Nick, and Yopo for commenting on the series and giving awesome live reactions. You guys really made me feel like I did something great. Thank you. *All music used in these credits and the series belongs to the composers and the distributors who released them and the films and television series they were made for. *This series is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used factiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. *No individuals were actually murdered in the process of making this series. *No actors listed above actually filmed or voiced for the characters of this series, like fanfics. MURDER logo. MURDER Mystery Island logo.